One Shot
by CookieNyanx3
Summary: Five year old Lilia Nyan was sent to Inkopolis with her treasure, Eliter 3K Scope. Being famous behind her name, Minty, she is recruited by many clans, silently declining and ignoring it. Here, she forms a clan with Aki with two other friends and they now start their journey as a competitive group!
1. The Beginning

**10 Years Ago**

"Here you go, sweetie." The cold weapon rested in her small lap.

"What is it, daddy?" She questioned, examining the weapon.

"You're so quiet all the time, " he explained, proceeding to position the weapon. "This is a small, early birthday present, an eliter,. I have a ton for you, but I have to readjust it since you're still growing. This is a perfect weapon for you, a sweet quiet child. Here, you try it."

She took the weapon from his hand, and tried to position it, which she failed. "I don't know how to put it."

He helped position and gave a small smile. "Here, now look into the small circle. Put your finger on the button as you look."

"...Everything is so close, daddy!"

"Yes! You have to be sneaky and remain quiet when you shoot, because no one wants to get splatted. You need to learn how to aim because you'll need this material for when you get older."

"Why am I learning now?"

"Mommy and I have to send you to your uncle's house. We are going to be very busy, and we won't have time to spend time with you or even to look after you, so we are sending you to him in the meantime."

"But I want to stay with you!"

"Lilia," He put his hands on her shoulders. "We will meet again."

She could feel tears running down her cheeks. "But daddy.."

"Lilia, it wont take too long, we will come to get you when we are ready. Right now, we are not good enough for you. We need to redeem ourselves, freshen up, and take care of everything."

"Take care of what?" She asked, wiping her tears.

The father remained silent before replying. "Money issues. We are poor, because we aren't being paid as well as we were paid long before you were born."

Suddenly an old woman walked into father's weapon room and hugged me dearly. "Honey," she patted my head. "I know this is difficult. It won't take a long time. We will be together again, I promise. Remember, my dear and cute, Lily?"

"Promises cannot be broken," She said slowly. "Promises can destroy us if they are broken glass so we have to make sure we keep them close to our hearts."

"Yes, you remembered, " the mother patted my back. "Don't worry, this is temporary. We will come back to get you, okay?"

The little girl silenty nodded and held tight to her mother. "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise, my dear."

"I love you mommy and daddy..."

"We love you too..."

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 1

The birds chirped outside my window. I heard children laughter outside my house. I silently cuddled underneath the blankets, letting the warmth trap me in small cage. I can smell the warm scent of my uncle's sweet bread. _It smells delicious..._ I thought. But...just a little bit more..

I can hear my uncle's footsteps roam across the hallways until it froze at the front of my door. "Lilia.." The small knock alarmed me, and I shifted around, keeping the blankets atop of me.

The door opened ajar, and I felt soft pats on my shoulder. "Lilia, it's time for school. I cooked you up some eggs and bread. It's almost seven."

I stretched in bed before getting up on my bed. I stared at a random open space with sleepy, lazy eyes.

"Lilia, tired, and quiet as always, huh?" He pulled the safe blankets off of me. "Alright, time for school." He walked out of the room, leaving the door ajar, and I stretched to get ready for the day.

I'm Lilia Aya..but am I really just Lilia Nyan? Inkopolis, the city I currently live in, is home to the best ink games, and honestly, I never came here for a such a silly reason. I was sent to Inkopolis to be taken care by Uncle, because my parents had some trouble back in the village. I miss my parents, but I'm glad to be taken care of Uncle. Ever since I left them, I lost contact of them, and there is no idea as to what they are doing right now.

I was born in a really small village, FutashaTown. I really liked it there; it was quiet, beautiful...everyone was really friendly and nice. There weren't that many children in the village, so I sometimes played alone. I remember I used to play with someone named Cindy. we played with each other a lot before she moved a couple of months later. I remember it was like Hell without her, and I reverted to my old, quiet self.

A year later, I had to ove to the biggest city of the world, and obviously, i wasn't ready for it. I was scared, coming from such a small village to an enormous, loud, and busy city. This took me forever, and that's when I met Kiki, one of my closest friends. She is completely immersed into Inkopolis' culture, ink wars.

In Inkpolis, there are rankings in the ink battles. There lies the top ten, who everyone respects the most based on their skills. In my opinion, I see it as a simple status anyone can lose. Ranks change every month, and sometimes I see one of the best players drop and cry, only to see new players in the top ten. So let me ask you this again. Am I really just Lilia Nyan? No...I am one of the best players in Inkopolis, one of the the top ten in ink culture, one of the top snipers of all squids. I am Minty, ranked sixth in the culture, unknown to the world I live in.

I started when I saw the wars on television the first few weeks I lived at Uncle's. Kiki was there, wanting to see her older brother fight on television. I remember his sneaky attacks, hiding, and moving so opponents won't know where to expect him. I loved every part of his strategy. That was when...I decided to participate in this amazing culture.

I absolutely hated attention, never liking cameras or photos or anything worth attention. I hated being at the center of the attention, but when I decided i wanted to join the culture, that was when I decided to be a rabbit hiding among the wolves.

I started playing a month later after I moved in, but it was (obviously) turf. My uncle worked in a restaurant during the day and a mask shop at night. He makes various of masks such as monster's or zombie's face for halloween, but I stuck to only a fashional surgical mask (simple to wear, nothing bothersome). To help make some money for bills, I sometimes come to his mask shop and create some masks, but I'm mostly behind the cash register.

Kiki, my closest friend, would always ask me who Minty was (since it was obvious "Minty" got her mask from Uncle's, the only mask shop in the city.). Kiki was a huge fan of Minty, and I'm afraid if she learns who I truly am, I might be treated differently. Not as a friend...but more like an idol.

I talked to my uncle about myself and my hidden identity. It would be a lie if I said i didn't know her. News would be raining, and I could never come out from my shell.

"You know," My uncle told me as a kid. "Minty only comes to clean and check up on her mask. No need for some dramatic story. We don't need to ruin her reputation."

That's...how the story of my life began. I became the lone rabbit secretly hiding among hte wolves, trying to hunt me down. Every time I walked outside, I see myself on the newspaper articles, TV, boards, everywhere. I can hear little kids excitedly talking about their "idols" in the top ten. It's pretty amazing having squids look up to you. Seeing giggles and laughs just encourages me to keep going just to give everyone inspiration.

It's hard to live two lives at the same time. Having to go to school, then study, then playing in ink wars to be physically active and fit after. It was seriously challenging and difficult, trying to hide my face from inspired inklings. Every time I come out from the tower, many teens run up to me, noticing my mask symbol, and tell m how great my performances are such as "Your snaps are full of perfection" or "your sniping is enjoyable to watch" or... "Go to Hell."

Yes I am hated on a ton when it comes to sniping the haters themselves. I usually get some kills every ten seconds with an extra five seconds of preparing for an attack. I don't usually get that much hate mail at all because my uncle usually gets rid of the hate mail he brings home, but in person, I see inklings glaring at me, trying to intimidate me with their fiery eyes.

"Bye, uncle," I whispered to him. "I'm leaving to school now."

"I can barely hear you!" He laughed. "Speak louder next time Have fun at school anyway!" I gave a small bow before proceeding to leave the house.

I took out my drowning phone of messages, and sighed. They do speak a ton in group chats...so early in the morning.. I came across to Kiki's message and I clicked on it, reading the message silently.

"Morning, Lil' Li!" The text read. "I wanna tell you something, so hurry up and get here! It's boring to tell you through text. I'll give you five minutes to get here. If you're not here by then, guess the punishment!"

I gave a small chuckle. "What kind of surprise do you have for me this time?"

* * *

"Good morning," I sent a small smile.

"Lily Chuuuu~" The figure shouted and raced for a hug.

"Kiki...ah...can't breathe.." I whispered with the small amount of air I had left.

"Ah, sorry," Kiki let go of me. "So, news came out. Remember that clan I wanted to get into so badly?"

"Sky Squids? They're one of the top clans, am I right? Ranked...thirty five, right?"

Kiki let out an energetic nod. "Yup! They're hosting tryouts today at...Museum D' Alfonsino and Camp Triggerfish! Do you wanna watch me get into that clan? It starts at five."

I gave a small smile. "Sure! I gotta grab some food so both of us won't starve. I have to go tutor some children after school, so practice in those stages for two hours. Do you want me to go text Jack?"

Kiki laughed. "Sure! He can help me get into that clan, I need to make sure I'm good enough to try to make it into that clan. At least small tips can help."

I nod. "Okay, I'll text him after school..."

"Eh?" Kiki cupped her ears. "I can't hear you, speak louder, please Captain Little!"

I felt my cheeks turn pink and shook to erase the pinkish blush. "Eh? You're not saying anything!" She threw her arms around me and I struggled to get free. "S-Stop, gosh Kiki!"

"That's better!" She put her hands around her hips. "Alright, I'm gonna be studying for the English Quiz, I'm not going to do well at all!"

I fixed my uniform and gave my notes to Kiki. "Did you even study at all?"

"Of course...not," She hugged me tightly. "I'm so not gonna do well! I wish I were like you..all nerdy-smart and all that."

"I'm not smart," I told her, releasing from her hug. "I just study and try to learn the material given. You put more effort into getting into a clan than your school studies. You have to try harder.."

"Yeah.." She laughed. "I do need to focus a ton on my future. I'm not gonna be turfing my entire career!"

"Well...there is that one person that made a living out of turf wars that you talked about last week...what was his name?"

"Ah, Gold." She studied her notes for a bit before looking back up. "He is a really good player, isn't he number one of the top ten?"

"...I guess so, I don't participate in the culture, Kiki, you do realize that, right?"

Kiki laughed. "Shh, I knew that. But yeah...Gold is a really good player...but he's seriously cocky, cockier than his teammates."

"..Um..Kingdom of Clans, am I correct?" I went to the webpage to examine for some clans.

"Yup! I heard Minty-love talked to Gold last week. I'm sure...her memory was golden!"

I hit her softly and chuckled. "Be quiet and go study!"

* * *

 _One Week Ago_

 _I left the tower, busily holding on to my bags, and all I could see was teenagers and reporters in the background. I held my bag towards my face and faced to the ground, hoping they didn't plan to grab my mask to see what's under my face. I quickly glanced at them before averting my eyes towards the ground. My feet were glued to the ground, unable to move from the crowd of inklings._

 _"Hey, hey, Minty, here's my phone number. Can we talk and be friends together?"_

 _"Minty, I absolutely love your sniping! Can you possibly teach me how? I am starting to learn how to snipe, and you've given me so much inspiration to learn! Please teach me!"_

 _"Minty, I love you! Please marry me!"_

 _I silently stood there, words unable to escape from my mouth. I didn't know how to escape from this horror, absolutely hating attention. All I wanted was to play, not a light attracting flies._

 _"Huh? What kind of dumb inkling you huddling around about?" A voice bellowed. The atmosphere was stiff and quiet and everyone turned around. "Ah, Gold, how are you, dear? Please kiss my cheek!"_

 _I glanced up, only seeing a tall and muscular man. He walked towards me and took a look around before staring at me. "Ah, sorry didn't see you until now. You were so short, I thought you were an helpless puppy."_

 _I flinched, the specfic word boiling my cheeks. I wanted to yell at him that I wasn't short, but hiding my identity is my first priority. I continued to stare at the ground._

 _"You're so adorable," He slowly moved his hand to my hair, and I quickly moved back. "Why won't you let me touch you? Are you shy? What's your name?"_

 _I gave a silent glare at him. I already didn't like Gold's attitude. He was always thinking about himself, and looked down on others. He never paid attention to the top ten and was always cocky. I heard about him, but I never really met him in person, and my first impression, I wanted to leave._

 _"You don't know?" The women gave a small smile. "She's Minty, we don't know who she is. She uses the charger, like the charger is her only weapon. She only snipes." One of the teenagers nodded cheerfully. "Yes! She was in the top ten for almost ten years."_

 _He threw daggers at me. "Ten? This girl an elementary student and she's already in games?" He spit at me. "Little girls like you should be at home crying because I'm the best. You losers should just kid around at home and be stupid."_

 _I wiped off the spit and glared coldly into his eyes. This has been the first I've ever faced someone with such a heavy atmosphere. My body felt cold, wanting to shiver. I never really faced anyone with better experience than me, and I almost rarely have any trouble with anyone, especially snipers. "Gold, dear, she's not in elementary. She's been in it for ten years. Two years ago, I think in the Squid Sisters news, she said she came here at the age of five to participate in the ink wars. She should be...in high school now."_

 _"Hmm?" He threw up his hands and pushed me back._ _"So short for a high schooler."_

 _"Gold, you look so cool, pushing her! Pushing the sheep to their grave!"_

 _"I know, I am the best," Gold kissed his muscles. I could feel myself cringing from his cockiness._

 _He pushed me again for the second time. "Come on, show us your abilities. One day, the wolf is going to eat you up. You can't stay quiet and stupid forever." He pushed me more. "Come on, what's wrong, you scared? You stupid-"_

 _"Hey, what are you doing?!"_

 _The inklings turned to see a familiar squid. "Ah Marie! We're just having a friendly talk with Minty here!"_

 _Marie glanced towards Gold and I before walking towards them. "Let me pass," She groaned as the exciting fangirls moved. "A friendly talk here?" She smacked Gold's hand off my shoulder. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

 _"A friendly talk, what else? Did you not hear what the women are saying?" Gold smirked. "Get lost, you stupid sister-"_

 _"Do you want me to report you to your dad for bullying a little girl? He wouldn't like that." Marie glared coldly into his eyes. "Listen. If I see you bullying another inkling in this living Earth, I swear, I will ban you from even getting close to the tower. You won't even play a round of turf. We have rules, and we distribute them. You better follow them..." She backed out and pushed him. "Get lost, let's go Minty." She dragged my hand and walked angrily to her studio._

"Gold is such an idiot!" Kiki exclaimed. "Acting so cocky in front of my Minty!" She sighed loudly. "One day, I'm gonna go get her revenge, pushing Minty was not the right thing to do." She frowned and crossed her arms. The obnoxious bells sang, interrupting the Kiki's study time and she sighed. "Oh well, time to fail this quiz!" She let out a big nervous laugh.

"Kiki..." I sighed.

* * *

"Haaaah..." Kiki stretched out her arms, the bells ringing for a short break. "How'd you do?"

I gave her a thumbs up silently and she sighed. "Girl, you are gonna tutor me every single day and prevent me from wars."

I laugh. "I have children to teach and tests to study, how am I supposed to teach you everything you don't know?"

"Hehe~" She giggled. "Let's go to our next class."

I quickly glance at my phone, staring at the tryouts page. Paige..Mao, Pon... I thought. I could immediately recognize some of these talented players. "Eh? Mao, he's a really cool dude." Kiki pointed to the profile. "Really like his luna blaster. He's really sneaky, but he's not in the top hundreds due to work and family. I talked to him before. Looks like he's Chinese, I love his accent."

"Really?"

She nodded a lot, she looked like a bobby figure. "I love Mao! So nice...I want to fall for him already..."

I laughed. "He's married!"

"Don't ruin my dreams, shush child." She put her finger over her lips. "One day I want to play with him..."

"You will, Kiki..you will! Now let's go to class. What's next...physics? Oh, did you understand..."

* * *

"Thank you! I understand how to divide now!" The little boy grinned. "I was confused at first but now I get it now!"

I gave a firm nod and smiled. "No worries! Next week, we'll play a small game to help learn your vocabulary. Your quiz is next Friday, right?"

The little boy nodded brightly. "Yeah, new words, new me!" He tugged to my uniform. "Play toys with me!"

"Lilia, dear!" The little boy's mother peeked out from the kitchen. "Don't you have to go somewhere after this?"

"Yes ma'am," I replied, gathering my materials into my schoolbag. "I'm heading to the tower to support my friend in clan tryouts, Sky Squid Clan! Museuum and Camp is where they will be holding it. I need to hurry and buy some snacks for us to munch on for a few hours."

"Oh? In that case," She took out a small picnic basket of freshly, homemade cookies. "You can have these fresh cookies then. I made these for my son, but I can always bake more! You'll be very hungry. Oh, also I made this for you and your friend." She handed me two bentos stacked on top of each other. "I hope your friend likes sushi!"

I nodded and placed it in my bag. "Thank you, ma'am!"

She frowned. "You wanna make me look old?" She let out an enormous laugh. "Just call me mom. We're all family!"

"Okay thanks mom! I'll be leaving now!" I gave a small bow and proceeded to walk out the door. "Wait, teacher!" The boy ran up to me. "Play with me."

The mother dragged him back inside. "Aoi, no, she can't play with you. She had to go somewhere to support her friend."

"But mama..."

"No whining, Aoi. She'll play with you next time. Go on, Lilia!" I waved goodbye to them as I closed the door behind me.

Great...ten minutes early... I thought as I stepped inside the tower. The tower was filled with fresh scenes of fruits, but at the same time, it reeked with gross sweat. I looked around the tower as if it were my first time. Having been here a lot of times before, there was never that many inklings in here before.

It felt new to be in here, although being here a lot of times. The inklings quickly chattered with the other ones and I smiled, so many children to come have fun. So this must feel like this when trying out for a clan...

An older inkling, probably two years older than me ran up and tossed a goofy smile. "Yo! My name's David! You looking to tryout?"

I quickly shook my head. "I didn't know how to communicate with guys;it was difficult. It made me sweat, my legs shook all over. I felt like I was getting ready for my death.

"Oh, then Museum and Camp are the only places that you cannot go to. The Sky Squids are holding tryouts there. Sorry about that, kiddo."

I shook my head once more and averted my eyes to the ground. "Huh? You're not? Why are you here? What was your plan on coming here?"

I couldn't say anything, my throat felt dry and empty. My mouth was complaining, about to turn into a dry desert. I began to sweat, searching for Kiki to go to, but suddenly I was snatched in for a hug.

"Lilia! Glad to see you here! Finally! Oh, I smell food!" She laughed and threw her hand over my hair for a fabulous hairstyle.

"Ah, you're not alone! I see you're close friends with Kiki."

Kiki averted her attention to David. "Ah, David! Yo! This is my friend, Lilia. She sucks, I swear, studies over culture. She doesn't talk much, though. I forced her to come here to send me support and love!"

"School is important!" David laughed, running his hands through Kiki's hair. "You need to learn so you can get jobs that you can have fun with!"

"But David," she complained. "Turf!"

He flicked Kiki on the forehead. "What will you do when you get older and can't play anymore?"

Kiki pouted. "Fine...I'll focus better after tryouts...if I make it in."

David chuckled. "Come with me. I have a quiet place where you guys can eat lunch quietly. Lilia, you have food, according to your huge bentos and boxes, right?"

I proceeded to stare back at the box before giving him a small nod. "Okay, come with me! So you can enjoy your peaceful lunch.

He guided us to a small park outside of the tower. I could hear young teens and adults chuckling and whispering as if they had secrets to hide. I averted my eyes to the small, pretty fountain that glistened everytime they sang in the air. The trees and grass looked too nice and fancy to be touched.

"There," David pointed at the small and white table with the umbrella attached. "Eat there. Go get freshened up for your tryouts." He patted the both os us on the back before heading back inside the tower. "Ya'll go have fun now!"

Kiki ran towards the table and sat. "So elegant, like you!" I shook my head quietly. "You are elegant!"

I slowly shook my head as I swept the dirt off my uniform and the chair before seating myself. "See?!" She exclaimed, motioning of how I sat. "Shh!" I shushed, the alarmed teens and adults going back to their business. "Too loud."

"Fine." She slumped down her chair. "What's for lunch?"

"Ah, my student's mother," I opened up the bento. "She made us sushi."

She grabbed the chopsticks on the table and drooled. "Ah yeah! She knows everything! Sushi is the best, so let's eat!" She munched into the food, making me giggle. "You dummy." I took out my bento and proceeded to eat.

"I heard Romiette is going to be there," Kiki responded in silence.

"Really?" I asked. I never really paid attention to any inkling that doesn't use a charger, so this was really new to me. "What rank?"

"S+. She's really good, but because of her studies, she remained in the top hundreds. She isn't well known, and many doesn't really acknowledge brushes. It is the least used in the weapon category.

"What is the most used?" I questioned.

"Um...I think it's the roller because of how OP it is. It was originally the chargers, but after receiving jumpscares, the number of snipers declined. Like i said, it declined drastically. Even now, I don't see that many snipers."

"Well..." She shoved sushi inside her mouth. "The remaining ones I know...they are in clans, except Minty..there are a four hundred fifty-seven snipers in total. I know that annoying sniper, Sera. She's seriously awesome, in clan TOI, or Turtles of Inkopolis. She's in rank 26. And...Ninja, in a clan called Rainblow, what a weird name. She took a sip of her tea. "Oh, and Yuna, too. Class 502, rank 207. She's decent, but not awesome. There's also the twins, Zim and Kim in Hydrated Clan, rude a bit, but eh. Decent snipers. Zim often snipes while Kim goes hydra. Rank 123 and 125."

"That's a really long list of snipers..." I threw sushi into my mouth. I recognized everyone except Kim and Zim. Yuna was one of my favorite snipers, although she just started for nearly a half a year ago, so her rank is a bit lower than any of the snipers. I remember we became friends the day she started, and back then, she didn't know who I was. Now since then, she's been a really supportive fan ever since. Because we're really close friends, I've been giving her lessons and tips on how to snipe better. I usually rent out a stage and help her out. So far, she only knows how I sound like and never revealed my identity.

Her energetic, but clumsy side makes it adorable to watch. She has trouble aiming due to her shaky hands and very gullible to situations. We sometimes hang out in a cafe where it's quiet all the time and just talk about anything, which makes me feel really happy inside.

"Yuna seems like a good sniper," I gave a small smile. "I hope she improves and make it to the top hundreds! I bet she deserves it!"

"Eh, I hope so, she just needs to work on having steady hands and hiding the laser. Also,s he's scared of missing and letting the team down. She needs to start believing in herself."

I nodded. "Yup, She'll most definitely improve-" I closed my bento. "Ah-it's time we should be heading back. I have more food for the ten minute break. Do your best and I'll give you snacks!"

Kiki also closed her bento. "Alright, i better go get ready, my gear okay?"

"Yeah sure, I answer as a nerd who never once went to play in wars," I gigle.

"Shh!" Kiki pushed her finger in front of her lips. "I know, so shush," She skipped towards the checkroom. "Hurry up Lily~" I laughed as I walked towards her direction.

* * *

"Alright, check-ins are over. Who's ready to party?!"

The crowd cheered and screamed, burning my poor and innocent ears.

"Alright, the first five to tryout...James, Zandra, Milly, Mon, and Kiki. Everyone else, sit in the bleachers until I have called out your name to tryout. Tryouts will be thirty minutes, so if you're going out for a bit, I suggest be back before next five, because if I call you and you're not here, you are ineligible to tryout this eason." David said. "Alright, let's go to our first map, Museum D'Alfininso. To confirm, we are missing Red, Scarlet, and the twin brothers. If you are here, please come to me. If you don't have any more questions, let's go!"

* * *

I silently sit in the bleachers. I look at the clan members, standing in front of the small inklings tryouts out and then glanced at Stripe (Sky Squids' Member). _He's a good octobrush..._ I thought. I really love his skills and his flanking. His personality is so bright, all the girls fall for him. I honestly remember how he tried to befriend me and miserably tried his hardest to make me fall for him. I was really frightened and scared I wanted to escape. Luckily, Yuna came to help me at the correct timing and distracted him saying that I had business with her. After that, he rarely contacted me. i was finally relieved until I saw him run up to me and sending me emails. Well, he stopped after Callie and Marie urged him to stop harassing me.

After that, we haven't really talked to each other anymore, having the sisters by my side. _He hasn't changed one bit..._ I thought, hearing fangirling and screams in the background.

As soon as thr tryouts officially began, I averted my eyes to Kiki, working really hard to fight for the team. _She's doing really well..._ I thought. _Her reaction however...is slow._

I glance at the person walking a row behind me and proceeded to sit behind me. I could feel daggers pierce my heart and I immediately felt uncomfortable. I tried to watch Kiki play, but I couldn't move an inch.

"Nice view from here, isn't it?" The voice asked behind me. I quickly nodded my head, the sweat swimming down my cheeks.

"Why aren't you playing in it?"

I shook my head, unable to talk. "You don't play? Cat got your tongue? Talk. I'll feel like I'm talking to myself."

I stood up, glared at him, and headed fo rthe restroom.

* * *

I splashed the cold water onto my face. "Geez, what's up with that dude. Trying to create a conversation with me when I just want to watch Kiki play..." I sighed. "Ugh, I hate that dude. Why does it matter if I play or not? I have no time for clans anyway...ugh."

I turned off the water and searched for the towel in my bag. "Hm.?" I glanced. "Where's my mask?" As I dried my face with my towel, I frantically searched for the mask.

"No, it can't be with that student...otherwise, his mother would call me." I mumbled. "Please don't tell me I dropped it on my way here..." I threw my palm on my forehead. "I so can't wait for the news about them finding my mask somewhere in Inkopolis..." I sighed as I folded my towl into my bag and headed out the door.

I looked down. _This was it,_ I thought. _I'm done._

"What's wrong, little girl? Did you miss me? Your mama or papa?"

I glared at him and pointed to an empty nametag.

"Oh right, you have a name," he laughed. "So did you forget something important and special to you...Minty?"

I froze as the tiny mask followed his fingers. I could hear his silent smirks, raging me with anger. I can hear threats banging at the back of my head. I thought about how Inkpolis would react. My face would be all over the news, and i'll never be able to be left alone. Not being able to be left alone and all the fanklings would never leave me alone. I absolutely hated attention. I really do.

"I'm not Minty." I convinced him, my tears about to form and fists clenching.

"Listen princess, I-"

I immediately dropped my belongings and ran towards my mask. "Whoa, ease there, princess, i just wnt to make a deal." He chuckled.

"Give me back my mask!" I shouted, miserably trying to snatch it away. "Give it back!" I've never raised my voice my entire life, and I felt like chocking. My throat felt strange after all that shouting. I continuously hopped for the mask, really upset over my midget-like height.

"I have a deal," He pushed the mask to my chest. I immediately remained silent, locking my voice away.

"Play with me." He sneakily threw in a grin. "Minty!"

I felt my eyes widen as if there were a huge present in front of me. The red strawberries suddenly appeared in my cheeks. His bright smile, for some reason, immersed me into the most beautiful dreams and I felt like laughing. I shook my head.

"Rejecting me, huh? Whose identity is at risk?" I flinched and stared at your ocean eyes.

"We're playing together in the tryouts, BUT you're not going to be a member. We're here to show off!" He dragged my hand, and all I could see was a star implanted in his face.

* * *

"Next is Alicia, Coug, Wendy, Nami, and Arte!"

I gulped. "Let's go, won't they be mad? I kind of feel bad now, uncle bringing my weapon all the way here. It's all clean and not it's going to be dirty.."

"They won't, because they both love us! TH members won't be mad either day."

"You're so immature..." i fixed my mask. "We're the last people to even enter the second round." I took a deep breath.

"Okay...let's go. Let's go kick some butt..."

 _~And that's how my story began~_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The silent stares and whispers spread like fog. I scanned my eyes for Kiki, in hopes she went to bleachers where I sat. I suddenly saw a figure walk up the the bleachers near my items.

Kiki! I giggled softly. I could see her legs shake. _Oh my god, Kiki, calm down._

"Alright, let's do this.." He walked towards the captain. "Oi, captain!"

"Aki? What are you doing here? And..." The captain averted his eyes to me. "Nice to see you guys here. Getting all serious, are we? This is strange, Minty."

I could see the determination in his eyes, ready to burn the energy inside of him. He looked like he was just warmed up and he was just starting to be serious.

I looked down, my first time here. I've never tried it before and it feels weird. The serious atmosphere tensed the current people on show. Is this what trying out feels like?

I glanced at Kiki. I could see her beaming eyes and fangirling while jumping excitedly. _Oh Kiki..._ I wanted to laugh.

"Yo, Captain Obvious, let us introduce ourselves before explaining our situation." Aki laughed.

"I'm Akihiro, or Aki for short." He pounded his fist on his chest. "I'm sixteen, freshman in highschool, and I'm gonna kick everyone's butts here with my Forge Splattershot Pro!"

I bowed, and nudged his shoulder to talk for me.

"She's someone you should know. She's Minty, she has never entered nor left the tower without her eliter. She's a legendary!"

"And what exactly happened to our fellow squiddos that were supposed to be here but aren't?"

"Oh, we tied them to the bleachers so they wouldn't come." Aki replied bluntly.

I winced, glaring at Aki. _Why would you say that so naturally...?!_

"Oh, don't worry, we told some squiddos to untie them once we finish."

"You guys are so strange. Aren't you supposed to keep those ideas a secret instead of bluntly telling me?"

"Well too bad, they have to be onstage, so looks like we'll take their spot. "

The captain sighed and laughed. "Whatever, let's begin. First.." He handed me a watch-like item. "This will be really difficult, but here, you can use your callouts with this watch piece. Just simply click on that red button, and it will show you a map and the opposite team members. Click on his/her name first and click on a location, and it'll tell us. Make sure to give it back to us, because Ana has a sore throat and she seriously can't talk."

I nodded. "Okay, other side and we'll begin!"

As we walked, I glanced up to Aki. I was just now noticing how pretty his eyes were. It was rosy and pink blush and it shined to the point it hurt my eyes.

"What are you looking at?" He noticed me staring at him. I shook my head. _Shut up!_ I silently yelled at him and gazed to the ground. I felt my cheeks turn tomatoes and shook my head to relieve of the redness of my face.

"Yo, welcome to our tryouts. Before we begin, I like you to introduce yourself to the team. I'm Gai, and I use the Luna Blaster Neo."

"Yo!" Aki waved. "I'm Akihiro, but call me Aki. I use the Forge Splattershot Pro! Most of you guys should know Minty. she uses the eliter and she's quiet and weird." I proceeded to step on his foot.

"Ow! See? Such a weird child." I glared at him and shook my head.

"Let's go over some callouts and decide where each of us should go," Gai clicked the red button on his watch and pointed to the right side of Camp. "I will be flanking, and you guys will be heading straight for the rainmaker. Minty, on the other hand, will be watching over us. What does everyone plan to do?"

"There might be people flanking, so I'll head at their back," a squid pointed at the location on the map.

"I will be trying to pop the shield." Another squid replied. I stared at her pockets. Seekers. I thought. How do I communicate with them?

I tugged on Aki's shirt. "Hmm?" I pointed at the seekers.

"Seekers?" He hesitated for a bit. "What about them?"

"Huh?" Gai scratched his hair. "What about them? Yeah, they're just seekers."

"OH." He hit his palm with his fist. "I see what you're trying to get at."

"Uhh..Rosé right?" The girl nodded. "You have to time this right to make this a good idea. You don't even have to use weapon for the first ten seconds. Everyone, don't try to pop the bubble."

"But we have to if we want to win." Rosé held her seekers. "I'm not getting you."

"You're only focused on the bubble, and it's blocking the view behind the bubble," he replied. "So we need to throw in that seeker in the perfect moment. It won't be destroyed when the bubble is popped, so throw it when the bubble is about a half big. They'll pop it fast. Gai, don't try to flank until that seeker is thrown so there are no distractions and will come fight you, so it'll miss the targets. In the meantime, color that area to gather up your special."

"You know, that's a very good idea, and I'm supposed to give instructions. We can keep that strategy. Nice one, Aki!" He cleared his throat. "Let's confirm where and what we are doing. Minty will watch over us, I'll be in their back flanking. Arte will be heading towards our back to gather up his special, and Rosé will get ready for her seeker."

The team nodded. "Good, now just in time. Match is about to start."

"Okay, match is starting. Before we start, I can't stress enough how important it is to learn your callouts. It helps us be careful and be aware of our surroundings. Okay, let's go, and good luck!"

3 2 1

I rushed towards the beach and inked to climb up the walls in the beach ramp. I could feel my heart beating. It felt so stressful, even though I'm just here to show off my skills. (altho Aki is part of the reason why I'm here...) For some reason, it was really exciting. I got into my position and aimed where they wouldn't see the laser in any direction.

I clicked on the watch to reveal information to the team. _Okay...there's a brush getting ready to head towards our back..._ I input the last bit of information and sat to examine for any squids that come straight to their zone. This will be hard, considering the rainmaker shield is blocking my view.

"I'll get the person in the back, do not scare him away." Arte sneakily crawled towards the back. "Get ready for your seeker, Rosé."

"Yessir!" Rosé held tightly to her seeker. "Minty, I'm depending on you!"

I gave her a slight nod. I got this Rosé, you can count on me. I notice a shadow coming towards the zone and I quickly input the information.

I glance at Rosé signalling that it was time to throw in the seeker. Rosé averted her eyes to me and nodded. "Let's go." She let go of her seeker and in went through the exploding rainmaker.

"That was awesome!" Aki shouted, putting his fist in the air.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and removed my mask. "It was hard to communicate. The watch is too bothersome, I wish I could speak.." I slipped in the friendship bracelet I shared with Kiki.

"No worries! I have decided. I finally found the one." He pointed at me. "We are going to enter LUTI."

I dropped my mouth. "Excuse you, what did you say?"

"LUTI! Leagues Under the Ink! You never heard of it? It's a league consisting over thousands of powerful teams, or clans. They fight to win the title they want and deserve."

I nodded. "I know about LUTI. They're too powerful and we're both not even in a clan together. There are big clans, and there are members I can not beat. That's why I'm still in the same rank ever since. I might as well go down and lose the top ten title. It's entirely impossible, especially my schedule. I got kids to tutor and college to worry about."

"You're smart, you'll get by!" Aki laughed. "Well...the LUTI thing, of course, I have it all solved." He gave a slick grin. "We are going to form a clan together! We'll find others that matches our chemistry!"

"But..." I started. "You know how popular I am, hopefully I don't sound narcissist or anything. Everyone will want to join us because I'm here."

"I know, you're not being narcissist, but being truthful. It'll be hard, because we're looking for the right people who are determined. Not those who have skill. If they want to join because of you, we'll reject all of them, because there is no sense of determination or confirmation that they seriously want to join and play for the team."

"I see what you mean, it will be extremely difficult to find such dedicated people to join. If we can't find anyone, we can't be a team alone."

"There are no ifs," Aki laughed. "We'll find someone to steal for my team. The team name doesn't matter until we get the minimum of players on the team."

"Yeah, let's do that later. I gotta go to Kiki. We can talk later."

"Wait, give me your phone." He held out his hand.

I silently stared at the hand. "I'm calling the cops."

"No, trust me!" He motioned his hand. I slowly unlocked my phone and handed it to him. He swam through the keyboards and handed it back to me.

"Here, my phone number! Text me if you find anyone!"

I averted my eyes down to my phone to see his contact. Aki...

"Let's introduce ourselves again. I am Akihihiro Jay, but call me Aki. I use the Forge Splattershot Pro. Nice to meet you! I go to Inkopolis High School."

"I am Minty, but I'm also known as Lilia Aya. Obviously, I use the custom eliter, which was created by my father. I also go to Inkopolis High School. Are you a senior?"

He shook his head. "Same as you, we're both sophomores. I'm just a few months older than you."

"When is your birthday?" I fixed the bag on my shoulder.

"June 12," he replied. "It passed three months ago haha."

"I'm born on February 13," I gave a slight smile. _June 12...I think it's worth remembering. He's weird, alright._

"I have to get back to Kiki, she'll find it suspicious if she sees me with you. I am a stranger to you in her eyes." I turned around and head towards Kiki.

I heard a chuckle. "Well alright then. I might as well talk to her too. Be friends with her, I mean."

I sat down and bowed before sitting next to Kiki. "I'm sorry about leaving, Kiki. Something urgent came up, but I promise, I watched your entire performance. It wasn't as perfect, but I think it needs some advice?"

Kiki shook his head. "Don't be sorry, your urgencies are more important. I'm surprised though. You have advice? You haven't played it in our colorful culture."

"Yeah but," I pointed to the elbow. "I'm guessing that is the elbow? Around the first few minutes, you were a bit too stiff whenever you ran over there. You looked a bit terrified to go over there, thinking about going to the back. I think you should get as much turf and throw out your sub to find any more people. Them you can try to predict where the opposing teammate is, if someone's there, of course."

"Ah, thank you! I didn't know you remember about subs!"

I began to sweat for a moment. "Well, I remember when we were kids, when we watched your big brother play, you mentioned something about subs and specials. That's why."

"Ooooh..." Kiki seemed satisfied. "I have terrible memory, that's probably why you know this. I now remember when I asked you to help me with callouts for so many hours."

I nodded. "Yeah, it sort of got engraved in my brain after so many hours with you."

She scratched her head and laughed. "Haha, sorry about that! Thank you for helping me out though!"

I laughed and took out a box of cookies. "Here, have some," I munched into a cookie.

Suddenly, a bony hand swam into the box and grabbed a cookie. "I think you need to work on being stealthy, in all my honesty."

"Eh?" Kiki's eyes met his. "Who are you? Weren't you in the last round?"

"Aki!" I glared at him. "Go away. These cookies are for Kiki and I."

"Eh? You know this guy?" Kiki grabbed a cookie and munched into it.

I shook my head. "I don't know him. Never seen him in my life."

His hand ruffled through my hair. "So mean, Lilia! I thought we were best friends!"

"S-Stop! Leave me alone!" I glared fixed my hair.

"I'm guessing he's one of your close friends, since you're talking and not being silent."

"Eh? Uhh..." I struggled to search for the answer.

"I used to be friends with her when she was little," Aki responded. "Ya, I was born here and left to her village because of summer vacation. It's been years since I've seen her! We shared deep memories, man."

I cringed from the words he spoke. What are you saying, you dumb idiot?! I glared at him.

"But you never knew she was here? For one year?"

"I changed schools, it was small and boring, so I wanted to go here. Aaand, dayum, I see that familiar silent child in front of me! I'm glad I came to this school." He messed with my hair and I tried to bend and protect my hair. "Stop!" I mumbled. "You're messing up with my hair!"

Aki laughed. "That's the point!"

"You guys sure have an odd relationship together," Kiki laughed.

"This guy is a bully," I pouted. "I don't like this idiot."

"I'm not a bully," He shook his head. "We're the best of friends!"

Kiki giggled. "You guys are funny. Aki, come sit with us. We have cookies, a ton of them actually. Have some!"

"Don't mind if I do," He smirked at me as he took a cookie. I glared at the sight of him.

I shook my head. "I think you did a really good job, once again," I smiled. "You'll make it in."

"Thanks, Lilia," Kiki grinned and gasped. "OH. I'm Kiki, my partner in crime. Sorry I didn't introduce to you earlier."

Aki laughed. "It's okay, I'm Akihiro Jay, but call me Aki. I want to be the very best in the top ten. I will be number one!"

"That's a crazy goal," Kiki giggled.

"Yeah, for a crazy person..."

"Hmm?" Aki smirked. "For a crazy person, I must know the deep secrets of the amazing L-"

I threw my hand onto his mouth. "SHHH!" I got close to his ear and whispered. "If you dare tell Kiki about this, I swear I will kick your no butt. You will regret everything if you ever tell her about me."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Kiki brightened up with curiosity.

"Mmmm, let me join in the fun. Don't let me feel left out!" Kiki pouted.

"I-It's nothing," I nervously laughed. "Tryouts end in an hour, right? We should stop talking and support the other squids that are trying out."

Kiki nodded. "Shh, let's watch."

"Thank you for having me here!" A crowd of inklings shouted.

"Thank you for staying here until thr tryouts end! That's really respectful of you to watch, so this will be good on your resume. It's pretty late, so you squids need to go home before someone robs you."

"Thank you, SKY SQUIDS!"

"You are now to be released. Any questions come to me," the captain grinned.  
"If you wanna support your fellow tryout kids, tryouts will be held here, once again, at 6:00PM! Everyone, do your homework before coming here or you're not trying out!" The captain laughed.

"Okay!" The overflowing squids began to step out of the tower, and I sighed. "Well, it's getting dark, we should go home soon. Kiki, should I walk you home?"

"Yeah, sure, Lilia! I'll see you later, Aki-"

He laughed and put his arm around us. "Who said I'm not going home with you? Come on, I'll take you guys home."

"No," I pouted at him. "It's Kiki and my time to talk about everything on our minds."

"What's the problem with a little change?" Kiki giggled. "Let's go, Aki."

"Eh?" I turned to them. "NOO!"

"That girl was so rude to me telling me to play better, because victories are so important, " Kiki complained. "It's not about victories, it's about how you play with the team. I don't see how the number of victories affect you getting in. She won't have a good attitude in the team if she were to get in."

"That's weird," I munched in my soft cookie. "It's like saying college will accept you if you take all AP classes. Of course, you do have a class rank and SAT scores. Your work ethnic is far the most important."

"Yeah," Kiki shook her head. "My sister quit ink wars to become a professional violist, and a company asked her to work for them, although she had no experience in business and management. That girl in the tryouts needs a little lecture to get the right thinking for her."

"No, she doesn't need a lecture," Aki grinned. "She needs a smacking."

"Shut up Aki!" I stomped on his foot "So violent...you're such an idiot." Kiki giggled in the background. "You guys are so weird together."

"I'm not weird," I pouted. "He's the one who's saying weird stuff like now."

"I'm just expressing my thoughts," Aki smirked. "Anyway, you guys go to Inkopolis High School, right? What's your classroom?"

"We're both in Class 2A. After that, it's a bunch of AP classes. We're taking Home Ec together, but that's our last class together before school ends-hey you should eat with us, since you're now seeing your friend after a long time now," Kiki laughed.

"Where do you guys usually eat?" Aki asked.

"None of your business, " I sighed. "But, we usually eat in the garden. It's quiet and nobody is there so I can talk. I don't need more rumors. Especially my other half.."

"Half? You mean M-" I slapped Aki across the face. "Kiki, you should get going now, isn't your house a couple of houses away?"

"Oh, mm, alright, I'll text you when I'm inside, bye!" She bowed and held out her hand. "It was nice meeting you, Aki. Let's get to know each other more!"

Aki proceeded to give her a high five. "See ya later Kiki, my dude." She waved before rushing off. I'll call you when I get home, Lily!"

I sighed. "It's already so dark. I hope Kiki is alright. Will you be okay walking home alone?"

"Yeah, I will. My house is not that far. I'll make it in about five." He pulled himself up. "I'll walk you for a few blocks and I'll head home. Which way is your home?"

I pointed ahead. "Like a couple of streets...maybe two. I don't know. It's probably not that far."

"Alright," He walked forward. "Hurry if you don't want to be left alone."

"O-Okay!" I ran to his side before walking. "When did you figure out who I was?"

"I mean, it was kind of obvious. You're always quiet. There's always this one short girl, Hima, from Mikamura Academy that always wore a mask to get what she wanted, since Minty was popular. I was confused until I saw you talk to the Squid Sisters. Didn't they give you a mask because some creepy dude took the mask you lost that day and auctioned it for money?"

"Oh crap, you saw? Wasn't that last year? Or was I thirteen that time..?"

"Nah, it was last year, I remember. You needed a new one after that dude accidentally let go of the mask for some dog to rip it before he got arrested." He laughed.

"Shush!' I glared at him. "This is why I prefer cats. Dogs stick their dumb mouths into something that isn't theirs." I fumbled for the mask in my bag. "This is really precious to me. I could've never been happy without this silly piece of fabric that hides my heart."

"You must really love ink wars." A warm smile flowed through his face. "But why must you hide your identity?"

"Well..." I began. "I hated attention. Attention from others is scary, and it makes me feel really sick. When I'm someone different, they don't know the person behind the mask. I won't have people running up to me as my real self, so I can concentrate on everything that is worth attention, such as schoolwork, dinner, chores, work..."

"Ah, introvert!"

"Yeah, I hate parties, attention...it's scary. The Squid Sisters told us in a meeting that we should host a meeting and a fanmeet and greet. Kiki insisted we go, but I have to be in the meeting. I thought about asking Hima…" I laughed.

"The girl who ran around acting like she was you?"

I nodded. "She would replace me after we went through everyone. I asked the Sisters to allow us in line first, and they gave the OK. You have to be by Kiki's side before and during the fanmeet. Ahh...this is going to be so stressful..it's my first one, and I'm worried people will try to take off my mask...afraid of trying to talk to them.." I felt sweat come down on me. "I don't wanna do this anymore.." I sighed, silently crying in the inside. "This is scary..why did the Squid Sisters make the top ten do a fanmeet with everyone..."

"You'll be fine! Just act like everyone is Kiki and you'll do just fine! Of course, it'll be a bit challenging not talking to them, honestly."

"It will be," I replied. "When I first entered my first class in sixth grade, it was so nerve wrecking, especially after I was called to introduce myself...I couldn't even speak, no one I knew was in our class. I had to take all PreAP classes this year and not have Kiki in any of my classes."

"Pfffth, I bet one time when you got lost, it was hard asking for help." Aki grinned. "I bet it was difficult trying to speak."

"I pointed to a specific location in the school map, thank you very much. They understood what I was trying to ask-OH. You easily understood when I pointed to the seekers in that girl's pocket. How'd you manage to understand what I wanted to say?"

"Well, like everyone says, 'Great Minds Think Alike'. I've watched you play on television and on the computer and phone for years now, not sounding creepy or anything, because I've always wanted to be in the top ten, so I studied everyone's playstyle."

"Ah, many people often study everyone so they could try to play as well as their favorites." I nodded. "I understand you."

"Yeah, so I studied your playstyle and your hiding spots. After watching a bit, I was able to predict your moves when I saw you live in ranked."

"I should try to be careful and use other playstyles, because people like you will be able to push my rank." I shook my head. "But it'll be difficult, changing to different styles, since I'm only a sniper after all."

"Yeah, you'll get used to it, well..if you're not a charger in general. You just gotta stay defensive and help out other squiddos. You do fine with the objective too though, so I can't say much. Just stick to your style, it's alright. If things get rough, we'll protect you!"

"Exactly who is 'we'll'?" I sighed. "There's only two of us! It's not a clan with only two people!"

"We'll find dedicated people. I promise for sure, I'll protect you." He laughed, patting my head. "It's gonna be tough, honestly. Like you said, people might try out because of you. They might not even be dedicated or devoted."

"Like you said," I mimicked. "Just be patient, the fully dedicated will join."

"You caught me, " He laughed. "You sure remember well."

"I have to, otherwise I'll just fail all my classes. Oh-that's my house. We walked pretty far."

"Yeah, I might as well go now, see you!" He began to turn around.

"Wait," I stopped him. He turned around. "Hm? What's stilll up?"

"You must be hungry right? I still have some food left from this afternoon. Your house must be pretty far away, so I'll let you have some cookies. Cookies aren't really my thing much, and my grandfather dislikes them, so take the rest." I walked towards him and handed the cookie basket to him.

"It is pretty far away," Aki agreed. "Alright, I'll take your offer then," He took a cookie out and munched on it before giving the most illuminate smile ever. "Thanks, Lilac!"

"Lilac?" I blushed before yelling at him. "Where did Lilac come fom?! I'm Lilia, you dummy!"

"You smell like lilacs," He grinned. "Lilacs are pretty after all. They have some nice shades of purple, showing how warm and pretty their heart is. From now on, I'm gonna call you Lilac!"

I felt my cheeks hurt from the redness Aki gave me, and I felt my hands transform into a fist. Before I could say anything, he turned around and held up his hand. "Bye, see you in school tomorrow."

I stared until I was unable to see his figure. "YOU STUPID!" I yelled before walking back into my house. "Why Lilac out of all names, and why does he have to say all that nonsense?!" I threw my hands onto my cheeks. "He's so dumb..." I headed towards my room and threw my cardigan on my chair before dropping all my weight to the bed.

"Ah..Today was such a weird day." I sighed, taking out my phone, staring at the Aki's contact. "Why did he give me his contact info...I wonder if he's safe. There is crime in this neighborhood." I clicked on the contact and hovered my finger over the call button. "Should I call him?"

I hesitated and gulped. "Okay, let's do this-"

My phone blared loudly, a music box ringtone singing into my ears. I screamed, frightened by the sudden music, and dropped it on my face. "Ow..." I winced in pain. "Who planned to call me?!" I opened my eyes, and glued my eyes on the screen. "Oh, Kiki?"

"I wonder if she is safe," I slid my finger over the screen and placed the phone over my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lily!"

"Ah, Kiki! I was just about to call you. Are you home?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, but I gotta cook dinner since my dad is sleeping and my brother is working late at the hospital. He might be home in about an hour or two, so I have time to cook dinner and study. Did you read a book called 'Fairy Tale'? What was it about?"

"We did last month. It was about some fairy who fell in love with a human. She ends up losing her powers because she fell in love with him, and she is banned from her homeland and forced to stay in Earth."

"Yeah, but around chapter...23."

"Hold up," I took the book out of my bag and flipped the pages. "Sare gets confronted by her parents and that her heart is too influenced to the humans and 'that boy', as her dad refers to the boy she loves. Well he did explain the fact humans are dangerous unless they're sleeping, but she was slapped by her parents, saying she's not in her right mind. She becomes unconscious and wakes up in the streets. Pretty much it. Do you have a quiz on it tomorrow?"

"Mm!" Kiki replied. "A classmate told me about the quiz...and I so did not forget."

"What is even your grade?" I laughed. "I'd be surprised if you're passing."

"My teacher is pretty chill. I have a 90 something in that class."

I rolled over so that my stomach was on the bed. "Regular classes must be so fun..."

"Why did you take AP classes?"

I sighed. "Well, I do want to go to a good college, one with a good scholarship. I need to prep myself with these AP Classes so I can be ready for college classes, because of course, they're gonna be tough."

"Senior year, in the least, you gotta take a break. Take some regular courses your final year so you can relax and not worry. You'll find the school you want to go to by then."

"Yeah, you're right. I should probably take a break on my final year and just chill. I'll be able to play-I mean, hang out with you guys more."

"Almost there, whoo! So Lilia..." I heard papers cluttering and a book on the bed. "That Aki dude, he looks really cute! When did you meet such a hottie?!"

"He's a stupid one," I sighed. "He bullied me just to have some fun with me."

"Doesn't seem like he was bullying you," She flipped through the pages. "Yes, mom, I'm studying! I'm getting help from Lilia!"

"He bullied me for so long...I never knew he was in ink wars."

"Well of course...I mean, almost the entire city population plays. Only like nerds like you don't play, what a sad crew."

I laughed nervously. "I would if I had the chance."

"Oh, let's go play some turf wars this weekend! My brother wants to play with you guys, now that I've told him about you and Aki. He can teach you the basics of it. Don't worry we'll go easy on you if we end up on opposite teams."

Oh crap...what am I supposed to do..play bad on purpose? Wait I've never touched a gun before, I've never been to turf wars either... I sighed. "Uh, sure, I'll have to see. My schedule is kind of full right now, but I'll try to fit it in. Turf wars seem very...scary."

"Nah, it's fun, no worries! Like I said, we'll help you out. Speaking of which," I heard her roll over her bed. "I wonder how Aki has been. You've known each other for a long time?"

"Well.." I laughed nervously. "Only when we were kids. We lost contact until today. He is so late on finding me." I shook my head. This is my first time lying to her because of that dumb idiot..stupid Aki..

"What was he like when you guys were little?"

"Err...I don't know, honestly. It's been years..."

"You don't know?! Geez...hey, did you get his number?"

"That idiot?" I laughed. "He took my phone and put him in my contacts. Aki is so dumb."

"I think he's just really hot," Kiki giggled. "He sounds adorable like a kid. I want to date him one day."

"Kiki, please. you barely know this guy. Three..four hours, this guy was bullying me! Forcing me to keep his number in my contacts."

"Pffth, liar, he's cute. He sounds like a fun guy. I'll ask for his number tomorrow, so he knows I'm interested in him."

"What about Jason?"

"Ah, he rejected me, said he liked girls like you. Short and quiet. Also I'm not that pretty, apparently."

"That sucks, why did he have to include the height though? What you look like should have nothing nothing to do with his feelings. He might as as well date 'ugly' people like him if his top priority are looks. He doesn't really know you, so what happens if you really are quiet?! I know you're not, but I'm just saying."

"Yeah, he was a jerk," she pouted. "I wanna be best friends with him, since you guys look great together."

I dropped my pen in shock with a disgusted look. on my face. "How do I look great with that jerk?! He is annoying, threatened me to tutor him!"

"You guys must be really great friends," She laughed. "I wonder why he isn't in any clans, honestly. When I watched him from the seats, he was really crazy, I could barely predict his moves, like what the heck?!"

"While we talked," I started. "He said he wasn't looking for just a team that looks for skill. He wants to look for teams that can actually work together and have the same chemistry. Also he needs dedication for the team, so if he really wants to play, he'll join. He tried out for many teams, and he got accepted to all of them. Sadly, he rejected them saying he couldn't find chemistry in his team. He joined the tryouts today, but I doubt he'll join."

"You're right, he does say it's hard to find the chemistry he is looking for. I wonder what kind of team he might join in the future."

"Probably some dumb team with a bunch of people who can't stand him." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Don't be mean," She laughed. "I hope he does join a team soon. Making one is kind of a bad idea, considering he'll reject basically everyone."

"You're right," I laughed. "Well I'm gonna go make some dinner for my grandfather for when he gets home. You probably haven't eaten dinner yet."

"Yeah, I haven't, I will. Alright, bye! Have a nice night!"

"Bye! You too, don't fail your quiz!" I ended the call and dropped on the bed. How did Aki even get into my life? Mother..Father...are you listening? Please, wherever you are, I hope you are safe. I know you can't hear me, but please, keep me safe. It's going to be a lot more dangerous now, with the league coming up. People might try to take off my mask during the meet on Friday...God, please protect me. I need to keep my identity hidden behind the shadows.

"I'm back!" The door creeped open and it revealed a bundle of weapons.

"Welcome back, oh more weapons? I finished all my work at school, so I'll help you fix the weapons."

"Thank you, Lilia, dear. What's for dinner?"

"Salad. When I went to the supermarket, it had a thirty percent discount, so I took the opportunity to buy it. It was five dollars, so cheap!" I giggled.

"Oh right," He laughed. "I saw that on my way to work. Let us eat."

"I'll put away your stuff in your stuff. You can change later, don't want to keep you waiting. Your food is on the table."

I grabbed his items and walked to his room to place his stuff on his desk. "So," He began. "What was that about this afternoon? I thought you didn't want to join any clans."

"I, uh.." I panicked. "Had a few problems. I met this guy. He was really rude." I pouted.

"Whoa, you met a guy? You've changed that much already?"

"No, no," I shook my head. "He was so rude, he threatened to play with me. I didn't really try out with him. He wanted to see if he liked the team he was trying out for, so he tied up the girls that were supposed to play and took their places." I headed back to the table and sat. "Thanks for the food!"

"He sounds like a nice fella," He laughed. "Thanks for the food. Anyway, what is his name? How difficult did you try to talk to him?"

"He was rude, I had no problems. I decided it was okay to trashtalk him back. He deserved it." I munched into my salad. "His name is Akihiro, but he goes by Aki for short. He goes to the same school as me, and I never even knew."

"Well, you learn new things every day." He laughed. "Let's invite him here when you guys are comfortable together."

"Grandpaaa," I sighed. "You act like Aki and I are dating. He doesn't deserve to eat here, so he can go ahead and starve in a corner."

"Strange children.." He chuckled. "Oh, want me to check your charger for any damage or scratches?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll clean up the dishes, so go ahead when you're done." I took juice bottles from the fridge. "Take some, they were only thirty-cents per three."

"Thanks, Lilia. Anyway, how were the tryouts? Your very first one?"

"Umm," I thought. "Even though I didn't really decide on trying out, it felt really...different. It felt...intense and aggressive compared to just Solo Ranked. Everyone was serious about being recruited to the team, and I saw a hundred percent dedication in the team. Like...everyone wanted to get in. They were determined to get in."

"I mean, you were standing in a competitive scene. The atmosphere is really intense...a little more than for fun, because you'll grow stronger with the team if you were recruited into the team. I can understand that. It's's been centuries since I've entered the tower."

"Oh yeah, you used to take part. What weapon did you use? Were you in a team?"

"I used the Splatterscope. I didn't enjoy the timing the eliter shoots, so I stuck with Splatterscope. I was in Rising Galaxy, and man, it was a nice team. Too bad we disbanded after three years."

"Oh, that seems like a long time," I drank my juice. "I'm glad I didn't plan to join any clans."

"No, it felt short, because we had too much fun, we forgot how much time passed by," he chuckled. "Even though clans have an expiration date, memories don't. Don't worry about the time, I want you to join a clan and be happy. You don't regret it, and all you'll ever enjoy are memories you treasure. Man, I wonder how my friends are doing..I should call them later to hang out."

"You must really adore the culture..." I smiled. "Maybe I'll try, I have too much to worry about, but I think I can fit it in my schedule. I just gotta fix my schedule and see what is good."

"Yeah, you go work on that, it's not all about school and stress, you go and have fun! How was the tryouts? Or...whatever, because you said your friend forced you to join?"

"It was okay, but I didn't get that vibe with them, honestly." I sighed. "No matter what I tell them, one of them ignored me. They all care about the kills, not the teamwork. We were supposed to be in sync, but it was a terrible experience."

"Good thing you pointed it's about teamwork and not...murder." He laughed.

"Ya, but, obviously, I have no plans to join that clan. The clan members were alright, but not in chemistry with me." I stood up and held my plate. "Alright, I'm done eating. If you're done, just leave it there and I'll clean it for you since you'll be examining my weapon."

"Alright, thanks my beautiful niece," He laughed as he messed my hair.

"Noo, stop, my hair!" I threw my hands onto my head. "Geez, uncle what's wrong with you?!"

"Sorry, sorry. You're finally changing, my little one! I'll go check up on your weapon." He closed his eyes and prayed. "Thanks for the food."

"Thanks for the food." I repeated after him. "Yeah, check my weapon, because I'll be cleaning your dishes. just leave them there, I'll go ahead and grab it."

"Alright," He got up and left "I'll go check right now."

"Don't forget to wash your hands before examining for any scratches or any minor or serious damages." I grabbed the dishes from the table and placed them in the sink to wash. "Clans...I wonder how competitive people can be..."

I stared at my charger, happily. "I'm glad you're here with me.." I smiled at my charger. "I wonder..do you want to go join a team with me? Do you think Mother and Father will be happy?" I gave a warm hug to the cold charger sleeping in its bed. "Let's find Mother and Father soon. Together. Just the two of us." I gently placed it in a mint case and let the case sleep on a shelf. I closed the pastel pink curtain and smiled. "Alright...another day, another me. I will talk to a guy one day.." I opened my door and whispered, "Night, Gramps..."

I suddenly hear my phone ring as soon as I close the door. "Hmm? Who could it be at this time of hour? I still haven't even studied yet." I opened up my phone and a text message was revealed. "Yo. I'm gonna call now."

I sighed. "What the heck?! This idiot better not call-" The phone blared loudly, the music box screaming to be answered. "Ugh..I dislike this dude.." I answered the phone. "I'm about to study, what do you want, you dumb squid. Go to sleep."

"I just wanted to say goodnight to you!" I heard him pouting in the background. "Wanted to see if you're doing alright. Still at home?"

"Mhm," I nodded. "You home yet?"

"Ya, I'm home. Mom's gonna cook me some rice, I'm getting hungry as time passes by!"

"Stay hungry." I commanded firmly. "Let me study."

"When will we play together?" He asked, excitedly.

"Never," I answered. "Go to sleep, child."

"We have to make a clan together, okay? I really want to play with you."

"Why?!" I shouted. "There are other people you can play with, but you chose me specifically so you can tease and make fun of me." I sighed. "You are so weird."

"I don't want to play with you because you're Minty or the fact I want to tease. I want to play with you, because I want to create memories with you. We're bound to find members that wants to be happy with the memories we create together."

I nodded my head. "You're right. Memories are treasure."

"You're someone I can finally make memories with, so you're mine!"

I felt like tomatoes were thrown at me. "WHAT?! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN..mine?!"

"Yeah, I want you on the team, obviously." He laughed. "Well I'm gonna head to sleep. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight..." I shook my head and closed my phone. "What is wrong with him.."

"Good morning!" Kiki exploded in happiness.

I gave a slight nod, unable to talk from all the stress from last night. _Why am I like this? Ugh_.

"You seem dead. Couldn't sleep last night?"

I nodded. "Even though, I slept at ten, I still feel like I got only one hour of sleep."

"Dang, that must be harsh." Kiki nodded. "Any stress?"

I averted my thoughts to Aki, who continuously demanded I create a team with me, and also threatened he would spill my secrets. I felt myself boil from anger just thinking about it. "Nah, I'm good," I tried to laugh. "Maybe I've been studying too much, I should probably give it a break."

"Yeah! Oh you know? EVERYONE has been talking about yesterday, and I'm so shocked. I mean it's the very first time." Kiki scanned her eyes through the newspaper and looked up afterwards. "Wow, so many people are reading it. It's crazy."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" I leaned forward to read the newspaper. "Oh-" I froze. I stared at the picture of Minty talking to the leader of Sky Squids. "Hey, isn't that Minty?"I stuttered.

"Yeah, she came into the tryouts for some reason. It's on the news, because she NEVER tries out for any clans. She rejects every letter from every clan begging her to join because she has trust issues. Like, people are dying to see what's under the mask. They'll do anything to see you without it. So well...it's surprising when she tried out for this clan, Especially when this isn't the strongest clan." She stretched. "What if Minty and I make it in together?"

"I hope you guys do," I nodded. "You guys for really well in the tryouts. I know."

"Thanks, love!" Kiki giggled. "I thought I saw Minty again, because I saw a similar girl talking to someone since there weren't many blue hair girls. She walked past me and tried to talk to a girl. Monica, I think? Isn't she the girl who kept asking you to tutor her?"

"Yeah, she was in the second to last tryouts, as far as I remember. She did scream a lot to get the team to do something. And...yeah..that was me, because she had something I had.

"Notes?"

"Yeah," I laughed, trying hard to not sound fake. "For once, she can study. That is, if she is."

Kiki laughed. "Haha, crazy. Anyway," She cleared her throat. "This is a topic we're never going to shut up about. Probably a week or two, it'll eventually become old and it'll go away."

"That's pretty long," I gulped. I imagined myself walking out from the tower everyday with reporters greedily stealing answers from me. That would mean I would have to find a different way to get in, otherwise, I'd have to resort to not playing at all until the news start to fade, and that's something I do not want to do.

"I feel so bad for Minty, " she sighed. "She's gonna have to run to get home safely. Those reporters are gonna be all over her." I nodded in agreement. "I would help her if it's okay."

"Yeah, but you can't do something about out. I mean, you're short and can't even yell out a single word."

I sat back down disappointingly. "Trash, you're right." I took the newspapers and stared. Should I even go? Is it even worth trying?

"I gotta go," I gave a small smile. "Need to tutor someone. Should be done in an hour."

"Alright, see ya soon!" Kiki waved. "Bye~text me soon!"

I walked out of the school and sighed. "Going to go tutor and then go snipe afterwards...how am I still living?" I headed towards the drug store, but suddenly a shoulder flew around my shoulders, and I jerked to see the familiar and annoying face grinning towards me. "Yo, let's play!"

I sighed. "Oh it's just you." I fixed the bag on my shoulder. "I have to go tutor someone for an hour so go away, you miserable squid." I took his arm off my shoulders. "Go play in the tower by yourself. I'm not joining."

"Why?! Skip for just one day! Pleaseee!"

I slapped him and whispered. "Nobody knows who I am. Let's talk about this in a private place! I got to tutor someone, so leave me alone!"

I felt my phone ring, and I averted my eyes to the screen. "Eh, what does she want?" I picked up. "Hello?"

"Yes, Miss Aya, hello. It seems that my son has suddenly gone ill. I'm sorry, I will have to cancel today."

"Is there something I can do? Perhaps, should I bring in medicine?"

"No, please. Thank you, for offering, though. I must be taking him to the doctor's then."

"Alright, I will see you next week! Let me know if anything else comes up and that I should help. Bye!"

"Thank you, I will! Farewell."

I hung up the phone and I sighed. "Why must I play with you..."

"We can play together?!" He jumped around. "HURRAY!"

"SHHH!" I held to his hand. "Let's go to a cafe. I can't fight on an empty stomach. Need some food for the system to work."

I slurped into my coffee. The hot texture filled my mouth and slipped into my throat. I gulped as I placed my cup on the table and took a deep breath. I swam through my bag and took out my English homework. "I'm over the news.." I sighed, giving myself a facepalm. "This is terrible...now I gotta find another way or not play in general."

"Right," he nodded. "You'll be suffering with them today with me~you won't suffer alone, don't worry." He laughed.

"Are you sure? Do I really have to play today, " I shook my head and sighed. "I got studies to do.."

He sighed. "Nerd..."

I slammed my hands and stood up. "I want to get into a good college! I have to continue studying!"

"You'll get stressed out. Play the entire day today. You don't have anything due. You basically have your work done."

"You're right..but I have some homework to do. It only will take fifteen minutes if I have no distractions."

"Oh right, I have homework. I should do it now since you're doing it too."

"You shouldn't do it just because I only do it," I scribbled through my homework.

"I'm doing it so I can talk to you at night~!" He laughed. "Don't wanna use my night doing homework."

I felt my face flush in tomatoes. I froze in silence, only the sound of the pen dropping onto the table. I stood up, clenched fists slamming the table. "FIGHT ME."

He chuckled. "You're so strange, haha. I'm so glad I threatened you."

I sat back down and crossed my arms. "You shouldn't feel glad threatening me. That's wrong. Anyway, do your homework, you don't wanna do it tonight."

He scoffed and took a pencil from my case. "Yes, mom."

"Don't call me mom," I glared and slurped into my coffee. "It'll be troublesome for the next few days. I punched the numbers into my calculator. "It clearly is a big deal if a free agent finally finds a clan since playing."

"Yeah, me too!" He grinned. "But same news, nothing special. I tried out for another clan and refused when results came a few days after."

"I do understand, but they have to find someone else to replace you, since you declined the offer to joining them." I sighed, scribbling the work and answer. "Oh, that's a negative, not a positive.' I pointed at his work.

He erased the sign and replaced it. "That is true, but I can't play unless the team cooperates with me by heart. It's impossible. I just gotta play with them until I find what is best."

"Then why not just quad with them?" I wondered. "Trying out seems like a lot of stress on you."

"They don't have time for that," Aki responded. "All clans do is quad and practice in a rented place. Every time I ask, they reject because they need to improve their chemistry and their skills."

"Oh yeah… clans do need to practice on what they need to work on." I averted my eyes to Aki, suddenly mesmerized by the stern look glued on his face. "You really want to be in a clan do you.." I stared at the stars twirling in his ocean eyes. I wondered how serious he was to finding a clan that could meet his standards. His eyes told me he wasn't only there for the popularity. It's for everlasting memories with a family he could laugh with. For a second, I could lose my train of thought and just admire the glimmering in his heart.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I can't show off more of my skill in solo. It's just not worth it. I rather compete against other teams for what our hearts are worth. I want to show them how much us, as a team, bonded." He sipped into his coffee. "After all, a family beats more than anything in this world. Family is 'Forever'."

 _Family is forever… this guy is different from other players I've known.._ I gently picked up my cup and started to sip into my coffee. As soon as I placed the cup down, I dropped a slight warm smile. "Let's go. I'm done with my work. Let's go wreck a few teams."

"Eh? You're done already?" He exclaimed.

"Well of course, I like to get things done quickly." I closed my notebooks and stacked them in my backpack. "I'm going home to go get my charger and mask. Meet me there, I'll arrive in about twenty minutes if I leave now."

"Wait for me-"

"See you in twenty minutes!"

I gulped, slowly making my way to the tower. It felt scary you walk, especially when the news spread to everyone. I feared reporters were going to surround me and ask many questions about the tryouts yesterday. For some reason, my hands felt sweaty just thinking about it. It's terrifying being around squids you don't know.

Suddenly many reporters formed around me the moment I entered the turf of the Tower. I felt sweat forming around my forehead.

"What made you want to tryout for one of the top teams of Inkopolis? What made you choose this team? After so much mail, you chose this clan. Why? What inspired your decision?!" I froze, feet glued to the ground. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. Otherwise, it would cause too much drama. I suddenly felt dizzy, unable to see or hear. The words I'm supposed to hear were like goo dropping to the ground nonstop. I couldn't hear anything I was supposed to receive. The attention grabbed onto me and poked, as I slowly lost myself. I fell to my knees and masked my face with my tiny hands, tears forming. _Where are you, Aki…_ I desperately searched for Aki.

"MINTY!" I raise my head, the tears blurring my sight. I wiped my eyes, clearing the blurs, and the only thing I was able to notice was Aki reaching for my hand.

I was unable to speak. I only stared at the eyes I admired. I felt my cheeks burn and I had the desire to grab his hand and run. Unfortunately, I felt too frightened to move. All I could do was stare at the light that was willing to help me.

Suddenly he pulled me up to my feet and grabbed on to his hand. "You know how annoyed Minty gets when she has to deal with you people. She dislikes being surrounded by too many people, and she rather be admired on the sides instead of up close. How would you feel if someone came up close to you and asked you a ton of questions you can't answer to? That would be annoying. Now…" He pushed the reporters, leading a path. "Leave Minty alone. She has feelings. She's a human like the rest of us so treat her like one." He grabbed my hand and made his way to the tower.

As soon as we walked inside, he let go of me and examined me. Still frightened, I continued to keep my eyes on the ground. _What do I do...I can't even say anything.._ I gulped and slowly made eye contact with him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, leaning forward to touch my shoulders. I flinched at the sight of his hands about to touch me and I backed away. I nodded and bowed, both thanking and apologizing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're not used to guys er, touching you. I didn't mean to grab your hand and drag toy here. I apologize."

I shook my head. _Mm, it's okay. You helped me out._ I wanted to say. I sent a small smile and pointed at the counter.

He squatted down, ignoring to what I pointed. _Eh? Aki?_ Suddenly I felt sharp pain on my knee. I winced and sat, hugging my pained knee.

"You're definitely hurt. You can still move but not without some sort of medication. Hmm… let's see.." He removed the bag off his shoulder and dug for some medication.

 _I'm not hurt..I'm okay.._ I thought. I averted my eyes down to my knee. _It just looks ugly._

"Ah, there it is. Useful for once.." He applied some cream, resulting in me jumping in pain. "Don't move." He also grabbed a cute looking pink band-aid and gently placed it on my hurt knee. "You decide. Play or go home? It's not serious enough to prevent you from playing."

I shook my head and pointed at the counter. _You said we'd play together, so let's play!_

"Twin?" I nodded, happily. I grabbed his hand and rushed for the counter.

I slurped into my orange juice as I stared into the news on my phone. "That was fast. That was only five hours ago."

"Yeah, lots of people tend to pass it around. The reporters are bound to put it in. No surprise." Aki placed his arms behind his head. "They should really work on security."

"Yeah.. just received a text message from the sisters. They told me to go to their place whenever I'm done playing. They'll guide me there at nights unless I have errands to do. Apparently my grandfather seems pretty supportive about this. He's alright about this, since he cares about me. But it's starting tomorrow, not today."

"That's a good idea. That could be our hangout place, our clan."

"Since when will we make one together.." I sighed. "We gotta find people. Right now, I just had two articles about me. I don't need more attention than what I have right now."

"I know it's annoying to receive attention, but you need to keep going. You have the meeting coming up soon, so expect attention and continue on forward." Aki smirked. "Oh, look. The sky is really pretty."

I looked up at the sky. "It is beautiful...I wonder..where are my parents? I wonder...what they are doing right now? Are they doing well?"

"Your parents..I'm sure they're doing well. You haven't told me anything about them, but I'm sure they're looking at the moon. After all, you are under the same moon. Same stars, same moon...same sky."

"You're right. They must be okay. I have to believe in them." I stargazed and smiled. "My mother…" I began. "She was a very kind lady. She did everything in her power to keep me happy. We were really poor, and all she needed to work for long amounts of time. Even though she was tired, she still smiled as much as she could. She never once cried or complained about her work or… about anything. She read me bedtime stories, cooked me food, played with me… slept with me, she's a true lady..a true mother I love. My father…he was always there when my mother had work, since he was sometimes busy teaching kids until one in the morning. He gave me piggyback rides and took me out a lot. I don't have any early memories. I was really young. But they were heavy in debt, so I was sent here so I could live happily here."

"You must really love your parents. I'm pretty sure they're okay. They must be getting support on paying off their debts."

"Thanks, I'm pretty sure they're alright. One day, I'll visit my hometown!"

"What is your hometown like? I'm curious."

"Ah, good. I did some research about it for school last year. Apparently, they strongly dislike the current technology today. Especially the culture. They feel that it takes away the focus of a child's education. They have wall phones, compared to us with our smartphones. We really don't have much technology, in all honesty. We have an old TV, though. We have a ton of antique items and we treasure them. There are a ton of ranches, one mall, a street grocery place, and small garment shops. They treasure covered clothing but we can wear tanks and shorts in the summer. I mean that's the children, but you're expected to wear covered clothing as you grow."

"Wait, how come your parents had weapons?"

"They were both in Inkpolis," I answered. "I don't know much about their past, but it seems they wanted a new life from a noisy city. From what uncle told me, they were chased away because they weren't wanted there."

"Ah, I see...when do you plan to go back?"

"Whenever I can. I don't have enough cash or time to visit them. Uncle doesn't make much money, so I gotta get some cash for him. I can't travel alone with a bunch of boys."

"Oh you're right. Well..I could come with you. Just for the curiosity in person. I've never been outside the city, and I really want to know how other cities are like."

"I guess..well," I turned around. "This is where we depart. See you tomorrow, text me when you get home."

"Alright," He grinned. "Go get some studies done. We did eat dinner together."

"Alright," I waved my hand. "Bye, bye~"

"Bye, cutie!" He turned around and ran off until I lost sight of him. I felt my cheeks burn and suddenly I had the need to punch someone right now. "UGH!" I walked inside. "I'm home!" I slammed the door behind me. "Oh, he's not here yet." I slipped off my shoes, ran into the room, and sat in my desk, preparing to study. "Okay… so, this sentence should be moved over there -"

 _Bye cutie!_

I slammed the desk. _Why did he have to say that?!_ I sighed in frustration. _He might be one of the people I can't look in the eye into…_

I felt my phone buzz, and I slipped it out of my backpack. _Who could it be?_ I opened my phone.

"Ya~ho!"

"Oh, Marie, Callie." I got up from my seat and proceeded to drop to the bed. "What's up?"

"This is very unlike you. You hanging out with a boy to go participate in the tryouts. I thought you couldn't talk to boys."

"Well, you see…" I laughed. "Um..short story. He threatened me to play with him otherwise he'd expose my identity to everyone. I don't think he actually meant that. He's a really good guy, promise. I'm having fun with him."

"Oh really? You let me know and I kick his no butt!"

"Marie, calm down. He's Aki, one of my friends hang out with him. He's a very chill dude."

"Oh, he's one of your friend's friend?" I questioned.

"Mhm," Callie answered in agreement. "He's a happy virus that infects everyone with his smiles. I've never once seen him upset. I wanted to do an interview with him, but the director wouldn't allow it, due to his rank. He can't help but be busy of school."

"What rank is he?"

"Err..as I know…" I heard Callie flip through the pages. "Ey, Marie, isn't he around rank one hundred something?"

"Uh...I'm pretty sure he is around the two hundred area." Marie yelled from a distance. "I'll double check after I cook."

"Oh, that far? I thought he would be in the top hundreds in the least."

Callie laughed. "He's a really good player, I know. He usually plays with friends, so he never really improved his rank. I've seen him a couple of solo rounds, and he deserves that S+ rank. Of course, he's been searching for over ten years to find a clan that can meet his expectations.

"Ten years?!" I exclaimed. "Why that long?!"

"He did start at the age of five, just like you. He wanted to be competitive after seeing his older brother on TV. So he tried to find some, but not one at the end of the day. He hasn't given up, yet. I think he takes an interest in you, does he?"

"Mm, he says he can actually play with me. Chemistry is pretty strong when we play together. He says he wants to build a clan with me since he hasn't been able to find one."

"You should. Although it's going to be difficult, since people will be trying to claw to get into the team. Aki doesn't like many people, after all. If he did, he'd never meet you to create a clan."

"You're right. It'll take a long time to find whoever is fit. Hopefully it doesn't interfere with my school work though."

"Relax about schoolwork! You've done enough. Just have fun!" I heard Marie shouting in the background. "Also, are you okay from today's incident? You must be shook up."

"I'm fine," I answered gleefully. "Aki helped me get out of that mess, so I'm not too scared or shaken up. I thanked him, but I think a present is a bit more…acceptable, since I would've broken down in tears if I stayed there any longer."

"Aki seems interesting," Callie giggled. "An adorable boy who saved you. I like him even more now. I really wish I got to know him a little bit more. You guys look cute together ufu~"

"Callie!" I scolded her. "We are not cute together. I'm scared of boys and that's final. I can't even talk much, it's scary."

"You're okay, I was just playing, chill!" She laughed. "But you know, he does have a strange past. I was told he hated to talk about his past, so try not to mention anything that triggers him to his memories. It seems pretty serious."

"It's just probably relationship problems. I had them when I was little, so maybe it's that." Marie yelled.

"Marie, how serious do you think this is? Anything could've happened and resulted him to be cold. Girl, I'm going to slap you."

"Thanks," I pulled the phone away from my ear to check the time."I think it's time to go sleep. I'm getting pretty tired from the tower today."

"Don't forget to eat some food!" Callie scolded. "And then sleep."

"Wow, thanks mom." I laughed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight! Don't forget, the security will meet you in a cafe to give you your charger and to escort you there and back home. Don't worry by the way, we make one seem like you're walking home with security dressed up as a schoolmate."

"Yes, bye!" I hung up the phone. "Today was also pretty rough..I need to go make some food." Before I knew it, I passed out in my bed, only the heart of Aki circling around my head.


End file.
